July 18, 2013 iMPACT! results
The July 18, 2013 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on July 18, 2013 in the Broadbent Arena in Louisville, Kentucky. This episode featured Destination X and displayed the X-Division. Production Background Destination X featured professional wrestling matches that involved different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and that culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 11, 2013, TNA announced that there would only be four PPVs in 2013, dropping Destination X as a PPV. However, during Slammiversary XI on June 2, 2013, after the Ultimate X Match where Chris Sabin was victorious in winning the X Division Championship, TNA general manager Hulk Hogan announced that just like in 2012, the reigning X Division champion would have the option to voluntarily vacate the title in exchange for a World Heavyweight Championship match at the 2013 Destination X event, which would now be a special episode of TNA's primary weekly television program Impact Wrestling. Sabin was noncommital as to whether he was going to cash in for the World Heavyweight title shot. On the June 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Sabin lost the title in a 3-way match (also involving Kenny King) to Suicide. Hogan then came out and announced that the real Suicide (T.J. Perkins) had been knocked out backstage and that the Suicide in the ring was an imposter. Hogan then gave Suicide until the end of the night to either unmask or be stripped of the championship. Suicide then unmasked, revealing himself to be Austin Aries. Aries confessed to being the person who jumped T.J. Perkins, and as he was the one who came up with the idea of the X Division Champion having the yearly right to exchange the X title for a match for the World title, and the one who cashed in and won last year, Aries announced that he would be challenging Bully Ray for the World Championship. At the June 29 tapings in Las Vegas, Nevada, Hulk Hogan announced a triple-threat match for the X Division Championship also involving Chris Sabin and T.J. Perkins (now going by Manik), which was won by Sabin (aired July 4). In the portion of the tapings to air on July 11, Sabin then voluntarily vacated the title in exchange for a match to wrestle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at Destination X against champion Bully Ray on July 18. Results ; ; *Austin Aries 14 defeated Bobby Roode 0 in a Bound for Glory Series Match (11:55) *Sonjay Dutt defeated Homicide and Petey Williams in a TNAW X-Division Title Qualifying Three Way Match (4:19) *Manik defeated Chavo Guerrero and Kenny King in a TNAW X-Division Title Qualifying Three Way Match (4:33) *Greg Marasciulo defeated Rockstar Spud and Rubix in a TNAW X-Division Title Qualifying Three Way Match (6:30) *Chris Sabin defeated Bully Ray © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (18:43) Commentators *Mike Tenay *Tazz Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash Image Gallery July 18, 2013 Impact.1.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.2.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.3.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.4.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.5.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.6.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.7.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.8.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.9.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.10.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.11.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.12.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.13.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.14.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.15.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.16.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.17.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.18.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.19.jpg -July 18, 2013 Impact.20.jpg July 18, 2013 Impact.21.jpg External links * Category:2013 television events